


Rub-A-Dub-Dub, Kradam’s In The Tub

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livejournal user catalm suggested that Kradam have a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub, Kradam’s In The Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalm/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The tour had ended a couple of weeks ago and Adam and Kris had quickly wrapped up their albums so that they would have some time together before they started promoting them. They discussed with their management situation and had come to the agreement that they would be promoting their albums together. They would also be doing their first singles tour together. Kris would play one night in a city; Adam would play the city the next night, and the last day they would spend off together so they could explore. It was going to be the perfect arrangement and would be much easier on their voices.

This night however the tour was far from their minds as they basked in the bubbles and warmth of a bath. The room was lit with several candles and the smell of lavender wafted through the air. Kris had even found an old Enya CD lying around, which he tossed into the CD player.

“Are you as relaxed as I am?” Kris asked softly as he brought a chocolate covered strawberry to his lips and took a bite.

“I’m still a little tense. I still feel like we should be rushing around getting ready for a show or something. I guess it’s kinda hard to just relax,” Adam sighed.

Kris moved to settle himself behind Adam, strawberry long forgotten. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest for a moment, and then moved his hands to Adam’s broad shoulders. He kneaded the muscles until he felt the tension slipping away. Adam sighed and pressed his back into Kris’ chest.

“Is that better?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Adam moaned resting his head on Kris’ shoulder.

The only thing that was keeping Adam above water was both of Kris’ arms, which were wrapped around Adam’s chest. It would have been a funny scene to someone looking in because only Kris’ head and arms were visible. The rest of his body was hidden by Adam’s long lean form. Kris turned his head to kiss Adam’s ear, then his cheek, then further still to suck and lick at the nape of Adam’s neck. Adam groaned, the sound barely loud enough to reach Kris’ ears, but the sound caused him to shiver. Kris let his teeth sink into the soft pale flesh of Adam’s shoulder and Adam sucked in a sharp breath. When he released the breath it came out as a keening whimper.

“Kris.” The word was a soft whisper on Adam’s lips.

Kris said nothing, instead using one hand to run his hand down Adam’s chest. Kris enjoyed the feel of Adam’s warm flesh under his fingers in contrast to the now cooling water. It was almost like a current of warmth that seeped into his fingers trying to protect him from the cold and Kris trembled. Kris’ hand finally reached Adam’s straining length and he wrapped his fingers loosely around it. He slowly ran his hand up Adam’s cock as Adam writhed in his arms. Adam pressed his back further into Kris pressing Kris’ erection firmly between them. Adam wanted to say so many things to Kris in that moment, but the words just wouldn’t form on his tongue with Kris’ hand wrapped around him. 

“Bed.” Adam finally managed to choke out.

“No baby, shower first to rinse off all the suds.” Kris blinked his eyes innocently at Adam.

“You just want to tease me,” Adam whined.

“Maybe,” Kris offered and released Adam. He stood up to get out of their garden tub.

Adam watched as the water ran down Kris’ toned chest. He found himself licking his lips as he watched Kris get out of the tub and walk to the shower. Adam removed the stopper from the tub and the headed to the shower.

“See isn’t this fun?” Kris asked watching the shower spray pitter-patter on Adam’s skin.

“Yes it’s delightful. Suds are gone now so let’s go to bed.”

“Not so fast,” Kris quipped pulling Adam into a kiss.

Kris smiled as he pulled back to make his way down Adam’s chest. His tongue followed freckle after freckle until he finally got down on his knees in front of Adam’s body. Kris took Adam’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head before sinking further down. Kris hadn’t quite figured out how to deep-throat yet so he wrapped his hand around the base as he bobbed his head on Adam’s stiffness. Adam’s fingers laced through Kris’ hair, holding on to the little bit that he could.

“Kris, mmm please?” Adam begged.

Kris increased his speed on Adam’s dick until just moments before he was sure Adam would spill into his mouth. Just as Adam’s body began to shake and his breath hitched in his throat Kris pulled away.

“Now we can go to bed baby,” Kris giggled. He shut off the shower and strutted into the bedroom.

Adam bit his tongue to keep from cursing while his face scrunched up in concentration. His body was on fire and the man he loved cackled and jumped up and down on the bed while Adam waddled into the room.

“You’re going to pay for that my pretty,” Adam promised, pouncing Kris and pinning him.

“Help!” Kris yelled as he flailed half-heartedly against Adam.

Adam just laughed as he grabbed the handcuffs from his nightstand securing a cuff swiftly to Kris’ wrist. He then pulled Kris’ arm above his head, linked the other end through the bar on the headboard and in one quick motion secured Kris’ other wrist effectively immobilizing his top half.

“Now how do you feel now that the tables are turned? It’s my turn.” Adam said with a wicked grin.

“I’m scared, please be gentle,” Kris whimpered, pretending to tremble in fear.

“Don’t worry baby, just let me blow your mind.”

Kris watched as Adam reached into one of the drawers of the nightstand. Adam rummaged around until he pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube, a condom, and a small ring that Kris hadn’t seen before.

“What’s that?”

“It’s just a cock ring,” Adam giggled.

Kris’ eyes went wide as Adam coated his cock with lube and slid the ring to the base of his already straining erection.

“It’s tight! My dick feels like it’s suffocating,” Kris moaned.

“That’s the whole point,” Adam whispered, reaching down to lick a trail up Kris’ length. “Makes it extra sensitive doesn’t it?”

“Mmm yes,” Kris sighed squirming toward Adam.

Adam took Kris’ length down his throat until his nose was touching the soft hair that framed Kris’ dick. Kris bucked his hips as Adam swallowed several times before coming back up to tease the head with his tongue. Kris couldn’t hold still and his hands grasped and pulled at the chain between the cuffs until his knuckles were white.

“Adam… please… oh… oh,” Kris whimpered.

Adam released Kris’ dick with a loud ‘pop’ before gazing at the beautiful sight of a very wanton Kris that was laid out before him. Kris’ lips were swollen and full and his cheeks and chest were flushed pink with arousal. Adam licked his lips in appreciation.

“Mmm you taste so good mixed with strawberries,” Adam purred.

Adam quickly poured more of the slick substance onto his fingers and carefully slipped two fingers into Kris. Kris’ body accepted them readily and soon he added a third, opening Kris up for his cock while Kris writhed down against his fingers. He nudged Kris’ spot and Kris squeaked in surprise. Adam removed his fingers and wiggled down to settle between Kris’ legs. Kris raised his hips and Adam slipped a pillow under him. Kris knew having his hips higher would ease the strain on Adam. Adam’s height had its disadvantages sometimes. 

“Adam, fuck me, please,” Kris whimpered.

“We’ll get to that,” Adam laughed watching Kris squirm.

Adam licked Kris’ balls before sucking one and then the other into his mouth. Kris’ moans filled the air until Adam released his balls. Adam smiled to himself before running his tongue below Kris’ balls until his tongue was probing at Kris’ puckered entrance. Adam tongued at Kris until the strawberry flavor combined with the musky flavor that was Kris. Kris’ keening and whining escalated into full-blown wails until Adam’s tongue was gone and Adam’s long fingers were soon probing him again. Kris cried out as Adam’s finger pressed against his spot again and again. His entire body was trembling with pleasure as he gripped onto the handcuff’s chain for dear life. Kris watched Adam rip open the condom with his teeth. Somehow he managed to roll on the condom while still fingering Kris.

“Mercy Adam… mercy… I can’t come like this. Look at my poor dick Adam it’s being strangled,” Kris panted.

“Don’t worry baby it will be able to breathe again soon.” Adam said removing his fingers.

Kris whined at the empty feeling, but was soon quiet as Adam’s cock pressed against his entrance. Slowly Adam pushed into Kris and his velvety warmth welcomed Adam in. Once he was fully seated inside of Kris, Adam reached down to kiss Kris’ bee stung lips. Their lips danced as Adam began to thrust into Kris’ very willing body. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and Adam returned it with a groan. Their breath mingled with moans and kisses as Adam lazily thrusts his hips into Kris their skin sliding easily together with a thin sheen of sweat. The entire room was filled with the sounds and scents of sex as Adam continued with the same agonizing pace until he couldn’t think any longer. He then pounded into Kris as hard and as fast as his body would let him.

“Adam… please… please Adam… I’m so close, but I can’t come with this thing on… please Adam,” Kris begged.

Adam quickly rolled the ring off Kris’ cock and he lost his concentration in that split second, with one more thrust his cock was spilling inside Kris. His moans filled the air as his eyes met Kris’, and his eyes were wide as his cock twitched. Kris almost cried as Adam grasped his cock tightly and stroked up and Kris came. Kris’ chest heaved as his cock spilled onto Adam’s hand and his own stomach. Kris went limp and Adam chuckled as he pulled out of Kris and disposed of the condom. He reached to the floor where his shirt had been discarded much earlier in the day and grabbed it. He used it to clean come from Kris’ tummy and his own hand before tossing it aside. He then reached to the nightstand for the key and unlocked the handcuffs and put Kris’ hands beside his body. Adam shook his head as he removed the pillow from under Kris’ hips. He’d always heard of people passing out from mind-blowing orgasms, but he’d never seen it or experienced it. However Kris’ breathing and the small smile that plastered Kris’ face assured Adam that Kris was indeed okay. Exhausted Adam curled up beside of Kris and held him close as he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
